500 Years
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: 1515 to 2015 is pretty much the overall picture here. Ally is banished 500 years in the future by her mother to find her true love after killing Ally's fiancé! Austin is so gladly willing to help! But will she have already met her one true love? (Old English and Modern English, I have translated)
1. Flash Forward?

**All I have to say is that I worked so hard on this so please review and I'll update! PS I will try my best to translate for you! If you have any questions just PM me or put it down in the reviews and I will get back to you! ;)**

 **2015**

* * *

Austin Moon, regular blonde high school jock. He has a girlfriend, a group of immature other jocks that he calls his friends, but one best friend in the world, Dez Wade. Austin walks up to his girlfriend of two years and wraps his arm around her shoulders moving her long, glowing hair off of her shoulder, "So, Chelsea, what do you want to do for our two year anniversary? I was thinking a nice evening in front of the fireplace and a candlelit dinner at my place."

"Candlelit?" She asks rolling her eyes making a disgusted face about the fact that it was an evening sitting on a cold floor in front of flames. She didn't think it was romantic enough, or the fact that it was going to probably be the most boring night of her life.

"Yeah, I have everything ready for our _special_ night." Austin winks at her.

"If you're talking about sex, well you should know I'm not a virgin."

"What?"

"And, I don't think it's going to work out."

"Well, I could change the date for tomorrow night if you'd like." Austin smiles hopeful.

She takes his arm off of her, "No, I mean we can't do this?" She points between the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" Austin stands still in a bit of shock.

"I'm breaking up with you." She says rolling her eyes in the stupidity of Austin.

"What? Why?"

"Brody."

"Sorry man. She just likes the muscle." Brody walks up to both of them. Chelsea goes over to Brody and he puts his arm around her just like Austin did and they walk away from him. Austin walks out and bumps into a girl.

* * *

 **500 Years Ago (1515)**

"Mother!" Ally begs.

"Thee _(Thee means "you")_ art going to marry the sir that I has't chosen for thee! That gent is a fine gentleman. That gent is perfect for thee. That gent is rich and powerful! Isn't that what matters?" Ally's mother tells her that she has chosen a man for her.

"I wilt findeth love! And thee can't cease me! Don't thee wish for me the best?"

"Of course I doth. I wanteth the best for thee. That is wherefore I hath chosen the perfect sir for thee. Lord Dallas!"

"Lord Dallas? That gent wouldn't knoweth love if 't be true t satteth that gent down and hath taught that gent a lesson."

"That gent is not no more brain than stone. That gent is rich and powerful."

"So, thee keepeth saying. Gow now sure that that gent can please me the way I wanteth to beest pleased?"

"I am more than certain that that gent wilt."

"My most humble apology mother but I has't hath found the sir of mine dreams. That gent is waiting for me on the other side of the bridge. We art going to liveth together in love still."

"I can't sayeth that thee wilt."

"What art thee talking about?"

"Thee wilt findeth love just not in this lifetime."

"Please do not cast a spell upon me! My youthness is all that I have. I will do anything to for you, my mother, just please don't do this to me!"

"cease _(Stop)_ with the begging mine issue. _(Issue is a child)_ It's a sign of weakness. I has't not hath raised thee to beest this kind of person."

Ally stands up straight, "What art thee going to doth _(Do)_ to me?"

"Thee wanteth to findeth the love of thy life? Then I'll maketh thy wish mine command."

"Within this wall of flesh, there is a soul that counts thee its creditor mother!" Ally thanks her mother for letting her find her love.

"I must alloweth thee knoweth that sir on the other side of the bridge hath hath passed and thee wilt nev'r see that gent ever again." **_(So pretty much Ally's mother killed Ally's fiance)_**

"Foreswear!" _(Lies!)_ Ally doesn't believe that her fiance is dead.

"I am not falsing . But thee wilt findeth love."

" Gavin wast mine soulmate! I rather kicketh the bucket than liveth another day without that man! I love him!"

"So thou art going to killeth yourself! thou art too comical. thee don't has't the guts to doth so. lest I sending thee to a magical world whither thee wilt findeth thou art love. Thee wilt findeth love, just not in this lifetime. Mine youngest daughter issue, maketh that lady body parts stayeth as is and not falleth apart, keepeth that lady age as t and no more, moveth that lady five hundred years after and not cometh back until she hath hath found the love of that lady life. giveth that lady immortality until the lady returneth to us once again. bringeth with that lady, the one true love has't the mind hath setteth. Now wend! wend! _(Go!)_ Disappear into the world mine youngest daughter!"

Ally starts to feel dizzy and suddenly it goes black. She feels as if she is spinning and it will never stop. But suddenly the spinning stops but she is still spinning. That is because she has technically been spinning for five hundred years. She stops and spins into a person and they tumble on the floor.

* * *

 **2015**

Austin looks up and sees a woman dressed in silver and beautiful makeup. She almost looks like she could be from some other place. Definitely not from around here.

"I'm sorry." Austin says getting up from the ground. He holds his hand out for her to grab.

She grabs his hand, "Who art thee?"

"Excuse me?" Austin asks confused. "Art Thee? Is it a picture?"

"Picture, thee mean a painting?"

"What? No, where are you from?"

"I from the most wondrous village outside mine future kingdom."

"I'm just going to tell you that you are making no sense." Austin laugh.

"Thee speaking method is horrific. Art thee crazy?"

"Are you asking me if I am crazy?"

"Indeed."

"Why do you keep speaking like that?"

"Like how?"

"I don't know. What is your name?"

"Future Queen, current Princess Ally Dawson."

"Not to sound rude or anything but you must be from another school because I have never heard of you before. So you can take your jokes and crap and get away from my school!"

"Thee don't receiveth t, sir! Mine mother cast a spell upon me! your meaning escapes me whither I am. I am supposed to findeth the love of mine life. wilt thee holp me?"

"Huh? Help you find the love of your life? Ha! Wait a few years honey."

"Honey? You shalt not calleth me that!"

"Okay, crazy pants, what is your story. You interest me."

"Mine mother telleth me to findeth the love of mine life on mine own which I wilt doth so fain but if 't be true I don't that I wilt beest forced to beest married to Lord Dallas and I doth not wanteth to! the lady hath killed mine fiancé! And if 't be true i am not married by the age of twenty then I am going to kicketh the bucket alone!" _(My mother tells me to find the love of my life on my own which I will do so gladly but If I don't that I will be forced to be married to Lord Dallas and I do not want to! She killed my fiancé! And if i am not married by the age of twenty then I am going to die alone!)_

"So what you are saying is that you are sent into the future to find the love of your life?" Austin asks and Ally nods. "Okay, I will help!"

She hugs him, "Within this wall of flesh, there is a soul that counts thee its creditor so much! How wilt I ever repay thee?"

"...By getting off of me. I think we should enroll you in school first. How old did you say you were?"

"Seventeen!"


	2. First Ever Day Of School

**Sorry, I haven't updated in almost a month. I have been really busy with catching up in school and trying to pass my classes, so, enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, remember, you're my friend who moved across the country from California." Austin says walking into the school doors with Ally.

"I understandeth. Lest I from California and thou art mine cousin." Ally says understanding Austin.

"I'm not your cousin, I'm your friend."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No. Okay, we have got to figure out how you're going to start talking like a normal person."

"What art thee talking about? Lest I speaking perfectly correct. It's thee who I has't to understandeth a little more clearly."

"Clearly? I'm saying- Never mind. How about we just pick up your schedule and locker number and combo and head to class?"

"What a lovely idea." Austin helps Ally settle into the school and then they both go to their first class which is English. The bells starts to ring but then Ally starts freaking out. "What is that awful hurtling? It's going to maketh mine ears bleed out!"

"Calm down, it's just the bell ringing for class to start." Austin explains walking into class.

"Well enow (okay), what art these things?" Ally gestures to her binder she is holding that Austin got her.

"Thats your binder." Ally gives Austin a blank face. "You use it for school." Another blank face. "How about we just go sit down." Austin and Ally find seats in the English room.

"Okay, class we will resume our class lesson with the conversation we had last day about William Shakespeare, one of the most magnificent writers ever to live. Born 1564 to 1616."

"Hey, you know who Shakespeare is." Austin smiles.

"I'm from 1515, I wast born in 1498, thats maketh me 66 years older than whomever this person is. "

"Wow. Turns out that he wasn't that one who created most words."

"Excuse me, Am I bothering your guy's conversation?" The teacher asks.

"No, Miss. Annesley." Austin says.

"Now, as I was so rudely interrupted- wait…" She turns around to look at Ally. "Who might you be?"

"Ally, Ally Dawson, I'm new here. I'm Austin's friend from Califrontia."

"California." Austin whispers to Ally to correct her mistake.

"California, lest I a bit nervous."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't speaketh correctly because I wast nervous."

"I see you know the old english speaking."

"Fusty english speaking? What art thee talking about?"

"What I just said. Anyway, we are getting off topic, how about we resume class?"

The rest of the class goes on without any interruptions. The bell rings and Miss. Annesley asks for Austin and Ally. "Yes, Miss. Annesley?" Austin asks.

"So, I see you are a new student?" She asks Ally.

"Indeed." Ally replies.

"Hmm. Is speaking using old english methods how you were raised?"

"I don't understandeth wherefore people keepeth saying I speaketh with fusty english."

"Who are you?"

"Future Queen Ally Dawson."

"Austin."

"Yeah?" Austin asks nervously.

"Who is the girl and where did she come from?"

"I- I already told you." Austin laughs nervously. "She's my friend from California."

"The truth, Austin."

"Fine. She's not really from California, she- moved from England."

"Austin."

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Just tell me, and then we will see."

"This is Ally Dawson, she is my new friend, but she is from 1515."

"She's from, what now?"


	3. Teacher, I'll Teach You

**500 Years 3!**

 **Damn its been forever! But I'm back like I said before and I'm ready to write. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Who is this girl and where did she comes from?" Miss. Annesley asks.

"I-I already told you." Austin laughs nervously. "She's my friend from California."

"The truth, Austin."

"Fine. She's not really from California. She moved from England."

"Austin!"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Just tell me, then we'll see if I believe you or not."

"This is Ally Dawson. She is my new friend, but she's from 1515."

"She's from what now?"

"She's from 1515."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Ally puts out her hand.

"You're telling me, this girl time travelled 500 years into the future?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Austin says.

"Ally, how did you get here?"

"My feet." Ally answers.

"No, I mean, how did you end up in 2015?"

"My mother cast a spell upon me. She killed my fiancé and then sent me to this time. I'm immortal until I find love."

"Oh. Well, if you're going to do so, you're going to have to learn how to speak normally." Ally sends her an angry face and was about to say something about the normality of her speaker when she added, "You need to learn how to speak how we speak in the twenty first century."

"Oh, okay."

"That way you can fit in. If you have any questions, ask me or Austin. And Austin is going to teach you how to speak like us."

"What?" Austin says.

"Austin's going to do that if he wanted extra credit."

"Never mind." Austin says.

"Great. So, who's home am I going to be accompanying?" Ally asks.

"She can't stay with me. My mom would never let a girl my age stay at my place."

"Ally, you can stay with me. I have plenty of space for another person."

"Magnificent!"

"This is where I am staying?" Ally asks in shock.

"Yep! Told you plenty of space." Miss. Annesley says as they both enter her house. The living room is the first room they enter because of the front door. The in the back is the black and white themed kitchen. To the right of the kitchen is the dingin room. Then the hallway in front of the dining room door to the right. With three bedroom and a bathroom. "This is my one level house."

"It's beautiful but it's very small."

"Small? This is huge."

"Well, small compared to where I lived. I usually lived in a palace. I am a princess. My mother is the Queen."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well, this is your palace for now. A three bedroom, one bathroom house."

"Excuse me, but what is a bathroom?"

"A place where you clean yourself up, and you know, release toxins? I don't know exactly what you would call it."

"Oh, we usually do that outside. I see times have changed." Ally makes a disgusted face.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner. Would you like to call Austin and see if he wants to come over?"

Suddenly the phone starts ringing and Ally starts freaking out. "What is the reechoed noise?!" She covers her ears.

"It's fine. That;s just the phone ringing." She picks u the phone and answers it. "Hello….Oh, how funny Ally was just about to call you to come over here...I suppose that wouldn't be a problem...Ok, bye Austin."

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What were you just doing?"

"I was on the phone with Austin."

"You mean, you talked to him..." She walks over to the phone and takes it out of her hand. "Through this phone? Austin, caneth youeth heareth meeth!" She screams at the phone.

"Ally, it doesn't work like that." She laughs. "You dial a number and if that person answers then you can talk to them. Everyone has a special number."

"That's so...COOL! What's your name?" Ally is starting to pick up what people are saying in the background.

"I'm Carmen. Call me Miss. Annesley during school hours."

"Carmen."

"Austin, called. You're going over to Austin's for dinner instead."

"Okay."

"I'll drop you off. Let's go."

After Carmen drops her off sh goes back home. Ally knocks on the door like Carmen told her to do and Austin answers the door. "You have a big house."

"Thanks. My parents own a mattress company."

"A what?"

"I'll tell you later. Come meet my parents. This is my mom, and this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you." Austin's dad, Mike says.

"Very nice to meet you. You're quite beautiful." Mimi says.

"Thank you."

"Now that you are here Ally, let's eat!" Austin says so that the conversation doesn't go on too long and Ally starts speaking like she's from the 1500s. Well, she is...


	4. Dinner with the Moon's

**Sorry I am a terrible updater but he's a quick chapter I just did. Enjoy! Sorry it's so short. At least it's something...**

* * *

After dinner was done and all the dishes were washed Austin's dad took him over to the living room to talk to him. "What's wrong?" Austin asks.

"No, nothing, son. She's a wonderful lady. Is she your girlfriend? It's just that you bring a beautiful girl over for dinner and you don't seem to tell us much about her. Where is she from? How long have you known her? You didn't really say much over the dinner table. By if I should say, she has a really think accent. I can't pin point where it's from but it sounds really familiar." That strikes Austin's attention. Know one really has Ally's accent. She got to be the only person who does have that type of accent. People through history, have developed accents and they are always changing throughout time. So, how would Austin's dad ever know what it would sound like. Very confusing and very interesting. Austin' wanted to figure out what it could be that his dad knows her accent.

"Oh, Um, not really sure. Where have you heard her type of accent from?" Austin tried to get any kind of information out of his dad. He was hoping it would help him with Ally and getting to know her better.

"I don't know but If I figure it out, you'll be the first person to know."

"Thanks, dad."

"So, tell me more about Ally."

"She's just a friend. We are not dating. We just met and I thought that you guys could meet her considering she's an awesome friend."

"Oh, well, tell her that we are glad to meet her."

"Tell her yourself." Austin said with a smile as Ally walked into the room.

"You have quite a lovely palace." Ally said. As Ally talked Austin's dad was trying to figure out where she might have come from.

"Thank you, Ally..."

"Dawson."

"Right."

"So, Ally, where exactly are you from?"

Ally looks to Austin for someone answers but then soon remembers what the cover was, "I am from California."

"Oh." That didn't help any. She didn't have a Californian accent. She had something else. He knew that it wasn't from anything around here. And for some reason he was quote intrigued into figure out who Ally was and where she came from originally. Because Mike was thinking Ally wasn't telling the truth and that she is definitely hiding something.

That is completely true, but he doesn't need to know that. And Austin is going to have to think fast before things go completely out of their control and something bad happens to Ally.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Austin asks ally.

"Sure." Ally was trying to use the words that everyone uses in the twenty first century. She finds it really hard and sometimes disgusting because half of the English language doesn't even make sense anymore. She thinks it's entirely crazy that how badly the English language developed and how it developed like this, no one will ever know. She blames Shakespeare. "What shall it be?"

"My dad is onto us. Well, mostly you. He doesn't suspect that I'm hiding anything from him. But if we can't keep your secret a secret, where are going to be in some huge trouble."


	5. AN

**Sorry if this is bad timing but I am going to have to cancel this for now! I know "but you just started it back up again" I literally thought I had one chapter left but but then I went back and read it over and I didn't and then I just started two stories and I have nother one coming up and I'm more interested in that one so I don't even know if this is ever going to be finshed. If you guys want, I would be willing to give this story to someone so that they can finish it! I have no thoughts for an ending or even a middle so if one fo you guys wants it, just PM!**


End file.
